Falling hard, falling fast
by RidingAngelxspy
Summary: Falling in love with someone who doesn't love you back, is like hugging a cactus. The harder you squeeze, the more you get hurt. My name is Cammie, and this is my broken-hearted story, of how I fell in love. Too hard, too fast... Disclaimed.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone! This is my first fanfic so no flames.**

**Disclamer: I do not own gallagher girls. The talented Ally carter does. God bless her beautiful writing soul :)**

* * *

No one said falling in love was going to be easy. But no one said it was hard either. It all started on the day I met him. Joshua. Joshua Abrams. Or josh for short.

He was kind, to kind for words. A guy with a funny, clever personality.

I should probably introduce myself. I am Cameron Ann Morgan. Cammie to my friends. I am 15 years old, and I fell in love. I fell in love with a guy. A guy who didn't love me back. A guy I thought was so beautiful, and loved so much it hurt; until he hurt me…

Stories about love come around often, but each one at some point, would have had a broken-hearted girl. But girls like us, we are strong, we are smart, and someday, we shall be prepared for the life that is waiting for us. However for now, I will just write my story and speak my words, and tell you my broken hearted story of a girl that fell too hard, too fast. I hope my story strengthens you all, and the one day teaches you to see the light again. Yes the dark will come, but the light will shine and conquer the empty space that fills every empty soul. I hope you learn something from this story, something good, and that maybe, we girls can show boys we ARE tougher and stronger than they ever thought we would be…

* * *

**Ok so first chapter done. I am aiming for 100 reviews by the end of this story so i'm hoping for five. No flames please, but if you don't like it i don't blame you. I ain't a writer. I is a girl. Please note this is based on my own personal experience. Just 'excited' up a little for interest.**

**So R&R, and whatnot, and have a nice fanfic day. **

**WARNING: fanfiction is addictive, if your on it after 3am at night writing stories, you (and i) need to get out more :-D (or at least become more tired so you can sleep...:-] )**

**Good Day/Night everyone!**

**RidingAngelxspy is out xxx**


	2. When I met you x

**Hey Everyone, a big shoutout to my reviewers. Thank you so much! Reviews make you happy :) **

**I will try and make longer chapters but for now, bear with me xxx**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. And spread the word, check out RidingAngelxspy's 'falling hard, falling fast' story. **

**And check out my mate 'iamveryaverage' and her percabeth story :)**

**Disclaimer: I am Ally Carter so i decided to write a story on fanficton based on the story I invented (sarcasm intented) I'M NOT HER OK? **

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed (I saw someone else on fanfiction say this so probs to her, if she reads this :] )**

* * *

It was a Monday morning. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and who i am kidding? It was a bleak, monday, as usual, and today was my first day at Roseville middle school. I was excited, imagine the thought of making new friends. Others may be a bit, afraid - but Cammie Morgan was not like that, she was ready to face change and other enjoyable experiences. I only had one year left of middle but who cares, if i hate the school, i'm going to leave it soon anyways right?

I arrived around 8.30, and went up to the reception with my mom. **(A/N I'm not american so forgive me when i write or make a mistake that may or may not offend American peple :-[ )** I looked around the building. It was bigger than my old school, and had that fresh, new look to it. Then, i looked forward to being in the school, it had an intresting theme to it.

I went to the principal's office, who lead to me towards the classroom i would be staying in. I said goodbye to my mother before leaving with the principal. Following her heavy footsteps made me slightly scared, so i imagined happy thoughts, eating a hot-dog, sitting on top of the eiffel tower, watching softball on TV.

I know, crazy right? Crazy Cammie is what my friends used to call me.

I arrived at the classroom, and while the principal introduced me to the class, I scanned the room. There in the back corner was him. Joshua. And next to him was a spare seat. I internally raised my eyebrows at this. **(A/N Oh who am i kidding? THIS IS NO LONGER BASED ON A TRUE STORY EVERYONE!) **

'Eveyone, this is Ann' the Principal said.

'Cammie,' I replied quickly. She raised her eyebrows at this and she apologised.

'I'm sorry,' she internally glared at me. I smiled at this. 'Everyone, this is Cammie. Cammie, please go and sit next to Joshua. Joshua raise your hand please.'

He raised his hand and I walked towards him. 'Hi i'm Cammie,' I looked at him with a beaming smile. 'I'm new here'.

'I got that,' he replied with a weird smile. 'I'm josh. I would offer to be your guide, cause without you i'm lost in this world.'

'Is that a pick up line?'

'Do you want it to be?' He smiled this sweet smile that sort-of made me go weak at the knees. I stared into his eyes. 'Do _you _want it to be?' I asked and he stretched out his hand. 'Nice to meet you'. He seemed so sweet, and kind, i couldn't help but like him. Just a bit. just a little wittle bit. And i thought he liked me. Oh boy was i wrong. Was i so very wrong...

* * *

The morning was very different. I made some new friends. Beth and Anna Feterman. Anna was quite, quiet... and Beth was some sports freak, she had already planned out her sports career, and planned to joined the cheerleading, soccer, baseball, swimming and track team once she joined high school. 'One for every day of the week', she said. Right...

Josh however, kept on humouring me with pick up lines, I definetly had feelings for this guy,_ I just didn't know whether they were positive or negative yet._

'Cammie?' Josh asked me.

'Yes, Josh?' I replied.

'I'm attracted to this girl i only just met, and i am wondering whether if i asked her out, do you think she would go out with me?' I smiled openly at this. Half a million girls in the world will be going AWW, at this. But me however, just thought, _woah _i mean, fast work right? I didn't reply though. Just rolled my eyes playfully, and walked to my next class...

I had never been involved with boys like this before, so as i was deciding whether to date him or not, i promised myself that if i did, i would take it on step at a time.

Being with him had become so different, and liking someone had a whole new meaning...

But life's about adventure, and Josh could have been my biggest one yet :)

* * *

**So yep! That's Chapter 2 done. Sooooooooo sorry for making you guys wait 2-3 weeks for this. I thank my 4 reviewers, even if one was a guest. **

**As for the 'positive or negative' line if someone NOT IAMVERYAVERAGE can guess what movie/book/tv show, it came from and which character said it and who is the director/author of this movie/book/tv show (not giving away anything, but you'll probably guess it anyway). They won't get much. Maybe a preview of my next chapter, maybe a chance to star in my story, maybe a trip to miami (jks) or maybe just a shout-out next chapter :)**

**So i live you on this note. My new motto, with the sad news that GG6 is the last book in the GG series...**

**Once a Gallagher Girl, Always a gallagher girl! Never forget that my fellow sisters :)**

**Forever and always a GallagherGirl,**

**RidingAngelxspy **

**xxx**


End file.
